It is desirable to have a way to provide for the detection of counterfeiting, illegal alteration, and/or copying of a document, most desirably in a manner that will provide document security and which is also applicable for digitally generated documents. It is desirable that such a solution also have minimum impact on system overhead requirements as well as minimal storage requirements in a digital processing and printing environment. Additionally, it is particularly desirable that this solution be obtained without physical modification to the printing device and without the need for costly special materials and media.
Watermarking is a common way to ensure security in digital documents. Many watermarking approaches exist with different trade-offs in cost, fragility, robustness, etc. One prior art approach is to use special ink rendering where the inks are invisible under standard illumination. These inks normally respond to light outside the visible range and thereby may be made visible. Examples of such extra-spectral techniques are UV (ultra-violet) and IR (infrared). This traditional approach is to render the encoded data with special inks that are not visible under normal light, but have strong distinguishing characteristics under the special spectral illumination. Determination of the presence or absence of such encoding may be thereby subsequently performed using an appropriate light source and detector. One example of this approach is found in U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0017990 to Katsurabayashi et al., which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings. However, these special inks and materials are often difficult to incorporate into standard electro-photographic or other non-impact printing systems like solid ink printers, either due to cost, availability or physical/chemical properties. This in turn discourages their use in variable data printing arrangements, such as for redeemable coupons or other personalized printed media for example.
Another approach is to use ultra-violet (UV) ink rendering, to encode a watermark that is not visible under normal illumination, but revealed under UV illumination. The traditional approach, often used in currency notes, is to render a watermark with special ultra-violet (UV) fluorescent inks and to subsequently identify the presence or absence of the watermark in a proffered document using a standard UV lamp. One example of this approach may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,286 to Winnik et al., which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for its teachings. However, these inks are costly to employ, and thus are typically only economically viable in offset printing scenarios, and thus only truly avail themselves of long print runs. Additionally, these materials are often difficult to incorporate into standard electro-photographic or other non-impact printing systems like solid ink printers, either due to cost, availability or physical/chemical properties. This in turn discourages their use in variable data printing arrangements, such as for redeemable coupons, for but one example.
Another approach taken to provide a document for which copy control is provided by digital watermarking includes as an example U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,752 to Knox, where there is illustrated a method for generating watermarks in a digitally reproducible document which are substantially invisible when viewed including the steps of: (1) producing a first stochastic screen pattern suitable for reproducing a gray image on a document; (2) deriving at least one stochastic screen description that is related to said first pattern; (3) producing a document containing the first stochastic screen; (4) producing a second document containing one or more of the stochastic screens in combination, whereby upon placing the first and second document in superposition relationship to allow viewing of both documents together, correlation between the first stochastic pattern on each document occurs everywhere within the documents where the first screen is used, and correlation does not occur where the area where the derived stochastic screens occur and the image placed therein using the derived stochastic screens becomes visible.